I Don't Like You
by don't resist
Summary: Hyuuga Hanabi was caught in a crush that she knew she shouldn’t have. She couldn’t have that stupid Aburame even if she tried. ShinoxHanabi 3shot [on hiatus]
1. I Don't Like You

**Summary:** Hyuuga Hanabi was caught in a crush that she knew she shouldn't have. She couldn't have that stupid Aburame even if she tried.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

XxXxXx

Toro Nagashi had started the day before, meaning that the Hyuugas had made their grand entrance, and were expected to be there throughout the rest of the festival. It was already late into the night, and the youngest Hyuuga was walking around the city in search of somewhere to wait out the rest of the festival. She glanced at the moon. It really was only two o'clock in the morning, only twenty-two more hours.

Hyuuga Hanabi did not like festivals. She did not like the noise, and she didn't like the dances that her sister enjoyed. She continued her searching, uncaring of the puddles of water she was raking her kimono through. She looked around a corner and plowed through the streets.

In her spurt of the moment sprint, she hit something hard. She looked up, seeing a young man in a high collared jacket with a hood on. Obviously someone who also didn't like festivals.

"Excuse me," she mumbled, pushing away from his chest and walking past him.

He, however, seemed to recognize her, and snatched up her wrist. "You are Hinata's sister," he stated easing her back to in front of him.

She rolled her pale eyes and slipped her fingers beneath his. "I am, and you are in my way, Aburame-san." She glared up at him and slid her hand from his grasp.

He pulled his hand back, but replaced it with his other hand. He held her hand in his. "Your father sent me to look for you. Neji is… busy."

A shot of amusement flew through her eyes. She smirked and pulled her hand away, patting the back of his hand with her other. She turned and walked down the alleyway she had run past. He followed her; she could hear his feet step on the gravel of the streets. She picked up her speed and began to run faster. She heard him follow after her.

She glanced over her shoulder at the Aburame. She turned her head back ahead and shook her head. Stopping at the Hokages, she hiked up to the top. She stopped and he stopped.

"Will you quit following me?" she snapped, leaning on the rails that overlooked all of Kohonagakure.

"No."

She rolled her eyes again and looked back at him. "I know my father did not send for you," she murmured. "He would have sent Neji regardless of how 'busy' he was with TenTen." She shot him a soft look and looked back over the railing.

Hyuuga Hanabi was caught in a crush that she knew she shouldn't have. Her sister's place as heiress had been passed to her when her sister decided to work as a nurse at the hospital. She couldn't have that stupid Aburame even if she tried.

She held in her sighs and straightened her back. She moved to turn to look at him, but was stopped when he sat beside her. She finally sighed and looked at him. His hood had fallen off, and he looked like the Aburame she had crushed on as a child.

"He did send me, but not to bring you back. He told me to help you."

She laughed aloud. "I need help?"

"He believes you do."

She laughed again. Then, her eyes fell and she sighed. "I suppose I do…" She looked at him and shook her head. "Did my nee-san tell you? I'm the heiress."

He frowned, or at least that's what she thought it was, and looked at her. Not past her, not through her, at her. "No, she did not." He looked her over and looked out at the horizon. "I'm unsure of whether to congratulate you or apologize to you." She watched him set his hands beside himself to keep upright.

She took this as her moment and leaned her head on his shoulder and touched his hand with her own. "I'm supposed to have this position, my father knew this at my birth, but I don't know how to console my sister. She wanted to be the heiress to show Hiashi-sama that she is just as good as I am."

She looked up; he hadn't flinched.

"I don't like you," he said clearly, not moving his hand or shoulder from her touch.

She nodded. "I know. I don't like you either."

XxXxXx

_Tch… This was supposed to be fluffy, and I guess it is. A little. Tell me what you think. 'Coz I don't even know what I think._

_With Love,_

_Hotari-chan_


	2. I Can't Not Like You

She hadn't seen him since the festival, which was two weeks ago. She couldn't stop thinking about him. His warmth, the buzzing she heard that caused her to drift to sleep against him. That was all she could think about. Her father told her she was sick and sent her to her room. She didn't mind.

Hanabi stared at the ceiling. Her fingers tingled in remembrance that he hadn't moved, though he said he didn't like her. She didn't care that he didn't like her. She only cared that he had followed him. Her father had probably instructed him to care, but she knew he could have turned him down.

She turned her head from her pillow, hearing a knock on her door. "Come in," she called.

The door opened a little and she could already see the dark fabric of Aburame-san's jacket. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. "He said you were sick," he murmured.

She could see dark lines beneath his glasses. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. "You look sick yourself."

He walked briskly across the room and into a chair. He didn't reply. She frowned and sat up, her blankets still tucked around her form. "You're the reason I'm sick," she said.

His brow furrowed, she could see it. "How so?" he asked.

"I'm…" she stopped herself and fell back on the bed. "Oh, forget it. It's not like you care."

She stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore everything else. She couldn't, though. She could only think of him, and he was in her room.

"Please, tell me."

His voice sounded pleading to her ears. He was begging to know.

"I do care."

She frowned at herself. She was actually going to fall for him if he continued.

"I want to know how I hurt you."

She rolled over and yelled something into the pillow. He didn't hear, and that's how she liked it. What he did hear, however, was her sobs into the pillow.

"Please, tell me," he pleaded again.

"I…" she started. "I—I… I can't not like you."

She trembled, even as his hand touched her back and lifted her up to sit up. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She leaned her head against his shoulder again and touched his hand.

"It's alright," he whispered into her hair. "I can't not like you either."

XxXxXx

_Alright… This just may as well end up with three chapters… Damnit…Tell me if I should add another chapter._

_Much Love,_

Hotari-chan 


End file.
